L'admiratrice secrète
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Une lettre toute simple va compliquer la journée du colonel. c'est la première fic sur FMA que je poste. Ne me tuez pas tout de suite please dédicace à Roy Mustang qui saura se reconnaître et à Gloria mon amie


**Et voici la première fic sur FMA!!! alors oui, dans leur monde, il n'y a pas de ST Valentin, je sais ^^ mais je rouvais l'idée marrante alors je me lance. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais poster mais... hum... pas très hardie moi^^ **

** voilà, j'espère que ce petit nouveau vous plaira. L'histoire est racontée par Roy et les passages en italique sont ses rêves..**

**J'ai remarqué que tout le monde disait que FMA ne leur appartenait pas.. et bien je vais vous dire... ça ne m'appartient pas non plus...**

** bonne lecture =3**

**Le mystère de la saint Valentin**

J'adore la St Valentin. C'est même un des moments de l'année que je préfère en dehors de mon anniversaire, de Noël et de ma fête. Non, ce n'est pas un jour ferié ni un jour de vacances. Si j'apprécie autant ce jour c'est parce que c'est la seule journée dans l'année où l'on peut recevoir tout plein de courrier au boulot, mais pas n'importe quel courrier : pas des ordres de mission ou des rapports à corriger (sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, les jours comme ça sont ceux que je redoute le plus.) ; moi je parle de courrier provenant de l'extérieur, et quel etxérieur!!! je pense que ce jour-là, je dois recevoir plus de lettres que le généralissime. Par ailleurs, ce sont les seules que j'aime ouvrir le matin.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, aujourd'hui, c'est justement le jour de la St Valentin et je ferais mieux de me rendre au QG pour y receptionner cette précieuse correspondance, (et aussi pour travailler... un peu...), sinon connaissant mon lieutenant, elle serait capable de se débarrasser de ce 'courrier du coeur' qu'elle juge inutile. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'en reçoit pas autant que moi, d'ailleurs, je me demande si elle en reçoit déjà, je n'ai jamais fait attention, je guetterai tout à l'heure quand le commis au courrier passera. En attendant, je dois me depêcher d'arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui. (oui je sais, tout arrive).

QG :

Ouf, me voici arrivé à peu près à l'heure, bon mon lieutenant est déjà là mais les autres non donc le courrier n'est pas encore arrivé. Elle me regarde de travers, elle a du s'étonner que je sois à l'heure, on dirait même que je l'ai surprise. Mais quand elle a jeté un coup d'oeil sur le calendrier, elle a lancé un grand soupir et s'est replongée dans son travail. Un vrai phénomène cette femme : à peine arrivée au travail qu'elle est déjà occupée, elle ne se repose pas ou quoi?? moi quand j'arrive, je m'asseois et j'attends un peu avant de travailler : même que des fois je m'endors un peu; mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps car je suis toujours tiré de mes rêveries par ma chère et tendre subordonnée mais aussi tireuse d'élite hors pair, ça je peux l'assurer...

Me voici bien installé quand je vois arriver le reste de l'équipe, j'aime leur têtes au réveil, pas très frais, Havoc a encore du se faire plaquer, Fuery a certainement visionné en boucle les programmes de 30 millions d'amis, Breda a du assurer ses réserves en cas de famine et Falman, beh lui je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il a l'air, il est plutôt indéchiffrable comme gars, mais je l'aime bien. Tous ont été un peu surpris de me voir arriver avant eux, mais je ne leur fais pas le coup de l'exemple, un coup d'oeil au calendrier et ils comprennent, c'est le même manège tous les ans...

Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je pense que le préposé au courrier ne va plus tarder, parce que c'est le seul intérêt que j'ai à venir aujourd'hui, je pense que les autres, Riza exceptée, attendent aussi l'arrivée du 'courrier du coeur'. Ils n'en reçoivent pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais des fois ils en ont quand même et ça leur fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un pense à eux. Il n'empêche, cette année-là, je voudrais bien savoir qui pourrait s'intéresser à des gars comme Falman ou Breda, je pense que je vais mener ma petite enquête...

Aie, nous venons de nous faire remonter les bretelles que nous n'avons pas par Riza, soi-disant que j'étais trop distrait et que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ces dossiers urgents. N'importe quoi! Distrait? Moi? C'est comme si Havoc avait de la chance en amour, donc pas possible...

Bon, la matinée passe lentement, un peu trop lentement à mon goût, je voudrais bien piquer un petit somme, d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas? Mais au moment où je veux mettre ma tête entre mes bras, j'ai l'impression de recevoir une charge d'ondes négatives en provenance de ma chère subordonnée. Tant pis, je crois que je vais m'efforcer d'être patient.

Il est 11h30, le préposé au courrier arrive enfin! On a d'abord vu arriver un sac gigantesque et une petite voix en dessous qui disait : 'pour le bureau du colonel Mustang'. C'est là qu'on s'est rendus compte qu'il y avait un petit bonhomme qui portait le sac qui devait faire 3 fois sa taille. Il a posé le sac sur le sol (ou plutôt le sac s'est posé lui-même), et il nous a tendu un accusé de reception pour prouver que le courrier avait bien été distribué. Ce garçon est bien brave d'avoir porté ce sac jusqu'ici, je pense que je pourrais en faire mon serviteur quand je serais à la tête de ce pays. Enfin pour l'instant, nous le laissons partir et commençons à sortir le courrier. C'est Riza qui supervise la distribution ( soi-disant que sinon on aurait l'air de vrais sauvages... n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas parce que l'an dernier, on s'est battus autour du sac qui a fini en lambeaux que nous sommes immatures... franchement). Mais elle n'a pas grand chose à faire : les ¾ du contenu du sac m'est destiné. Mais je vois quand même qu'une petite liasse non négligeable part du côté de Riza et que chacun de mes subordonnés a reçu du courrier. Ma curiosité tourne à plein régime. Je vais voir cela de plus près. Mais avant, je vais regarder ce que cette année me réserve...

Le sac est lourd à porter, même sans le courrier de mes subordonnés, j'arrive à le traîner jusqu'à mon bureau au prix d'un effort considérable ce qui m'a valu un splendide tour de rein et des rires amusés venant de mes subordonnés.

Mais passons, je veux découvrir ces petites merveilles : c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ce sac! Il y a des chocolats, des fleurs aussi, et des cartes en tout genre. Ca va de la simple à la plus osée en passant par les photos plutôt démonstratives (j'éviterai de les montrer à Riza et à Havoc) avec des numéros de téléphone (wow) et des adresses!!! Je pense que je vais m'y intéresser de plus près... mais je veux tout lire et tout voir! Toutes des déclarations d'amour plus ou moins ratées mais toutes signées pour que je me souvienne de l'éxpéditrice si d'aventure je les rencontrais... Oh que vois-je? Des lettres d'hommes?? beuark!! si encore ça venait de mes subordonnés je tolèrerais, mais là.. Je pense que je vais faire attention à mes fréquentations.. Que du féminin ou rien!!!

Jusque là, ces lettres sont toutes identiques du fait que les expéditrices sont toutes sous mon charme ravageur et qu'elles rêvent toutes d'une aventure avec le grand tombeur de ces dames. C'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'aujourd'hui, un de ces courriers allait boulverser mon existence. Je viens de prendre une nouvelle carte pour la lire. Mais celle-ci n'est pas comme les autres : déjà, pas de photo. Ensuite il n'y a aucune fanfreluche du genre coeur, amour angelots et compagnie. Non, cette carte évoque un paysage, qui au passage me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, sans personnages ; juste un lac entouré d'arbres et de collines. De l'autre côté un message complètement à l'opposé de tous ceux que j'ai pu lire jusqu'alors :

_**'Comme cette carte simple avec ce paysage simple, je t'aime tout simplement depuis trop longtemps maintenant'**_

Et ça s'arrête là. Pas de signature. Mais quelle belle écriture! Régulière et fine. Cette écriture, comme ce paysage m'est vaguement familière, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais une lettre anonyme, quelle surprise!! D'ailleurs, j'en reste encore étonné. Je le suis peut-être resté un peu trop longtemps car Riza me regarde avec des yeux comme des billes une de ses cartes encore dans ses mains. Lorsque je la remarque, elle change enfin d'expression et retourne à ses effets. Elle pense sans doute que je suis fou.

D'ailleurs, il est temps que je mette mon grain de sel dans les affaires de mes subordonnés. Je vais d'abord aller voir du côté de Riza qui a reçu quand même du courrier. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à mon lieutenant. Je vais la voir, peut-être qu'elle pourrait me renseigner sur cette carte mystérieuse...

«Et bien Hawkeye, on a des admirateurs à ce que je vois...» commençais-je

Ladite Hawkeye sans lever les yeux de son courrier hocha la tête sans se départir de sa concentration légendaire. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à ses lettres histoire de voir des noms d'éxpéditeurs et j'ai vu des messages de la part de mes autres subordonnés, rien de bien méchant. Mais il y a aussi des messages plus romantiques de la part d'autres membres de la caserne. C'est un peu plus délicat cette fois, j'en ai bien vu quelques uns qui lui faisaient les yeux doux à la cafétéria ou dans les couloirs. Il y a aussi des autres personnes dont l'identité ne me dit rien. Et puis il y a une lettre dont je reconnais bien l'écriture (si on peut apeler ça comme ça...) puisque c'est la mienne. Et oui, j'ai quand même pensé à elle, mais ça reste purement professionnel, ce n'est pas parce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle... non.. pas du tout..

En attendant, j'irais bien dire deux mots à ces types de la caserne qui lui ont écrit. Mais ce n'est pas de la jalousie... C'est juste pour ne pas que Riza soit déconcentrée dans son travail... oui.. c'est ça...

Blague à part, j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'aide pour la carte alors je vais lui demander...

«Dites, lieutenant, vous connaissez ce paysage??»

Elle leva les yeux sur la carte que je lui tendais et la prit dans ses mains. Une lueur de surprise sembla traverser son visage fin, mais c'était tellement rapide que je n'y ait pas prêté attention. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de me dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce paysage. Puis elle me demanda pourquoi. Alors je lui expliquai qu'une admiratrice secrète m'avait envoyé cette carte et que le paysage de la carte ainsi que la forme d'écriture utilisée m'étaient familiers. Elle lut la carte avant de me la rendre en me disant que cette fille n'avait rien d'une admiratrice, que je ne devais pas prendre cette déclaration à la légère sinon je risquerais de briser le coeur d'une fille sincère. Le tout sur un ton plutôt acerbe que je ne comprenais pas. J'ai répondu que tout cela était bien beau mais que je ne connaissais pas la fille en question (si tant est que ce fut une fille) et que je voulais bien essayer de savoir qui c'était, mais que j'aimerais bien que celle-ci me facilite la tâche en se montrant.

Le lieutenant marqua une pause avant de me rétorquer que cette fille disait qu'elle m'aimait depuis 'trop longtemps' donc que je la connaissait sûrement, mais qu'elle devait en avoir marre de me voir cavaler à droite à gauche, et donc elle voulait simplement me dire qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle ne 'attendait pas à ce que ce soit réciproque, par conséquent, elle en avait assez ; d'où ce message. Elle acheva sa réplique en me disant de ne pas trop m'accrocher à cette chimère. C'est la vie.

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vexée en lui montrant cette carte. En même temps, lui exposer mes conquêtes sous le nez comme ça, c'est vrai que ça manque de tact. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. En tout cas, je suis drôlement stupéfait qu'elle ait su interpréter ce message très court de cette manière. Comment fait-elle pour voir tout ces sous entendus dans cette petite phrase? À croire qu'elle en connaissait quelque chose ; enfin, c'est une femme et les femmes se comprennent même par écrit donc...Mais quand même, ma subordonnée me surprendra toujours...

Bref, je vais peut-être m'éloigner avant qu'elle ne s'énerve vraiment et je vais voir du côté de mes autres subordonnés. Ils ont reçu du courrier, mais pas grand chose. Fuery a reçu des lettres amicales de la part des associations animalières qu'il soutient, Breda a reçu une lettre d'une cousine éloignée avec qui il a des rares contacts, pareil pour Falman : des lettres venant de sa famille. Et il y a Havoc dans une situation un peu délicate. Pas de petite copine, mais quelques ex qui lui ont écrit pour lui raconter leur aventures amoureuses avec d'autres en lui rappelant l'échec de la relation qu'elles ont eue avec lui. Il y a même une fille qui lui a écrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui parce qu'elle avait déjà des vues sur le grrrrand, le beau, le charmeur Mustang. D'instinct, je préfère ne pas lui parler de la carte mystère et je proccède à une sortie discrète et innocente...

C'est la pause de midi. Je vais pouvoir enfin me décontracter après cette matinée riche en surprise et chargée de lettres d'amou... pardon de dossiers tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres... Même si ce courrier anonyme m'intrigue au plus haut point. Quelle fille de ma connaissance pourrait ressentir de réels sentiments à mon égard? Toutes celles que je connais ne rêvent que de se retrouver dans mon lit et c'est tout. Alors qui donc? La seule fille qui ne semble pas être en admiration devant moi est Riza, mais elle, c'est impossible qu'elle m'aime. (D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle est capable d'aimer quelqu'un). Et quand bien même, avec tout ce que je lui fait subir, entre surplus de travail et exposition publique de mon tableau de chasse, elle doit plutôt me détester. Donc, c'est impossible.

Je ne connais pas l'identité de l'éxpéditrice mais j'ai la certitude que le paysage représenté existe vraiment, et qu'elle ne l'a pas choisi pour rien, je vais donc me concentrer sur cette piste et fouiller au plus profond de mes souvenirs...

L'après-midi est relativement calme, toute l'émotion de ce matin est retombée comme le soufflé (ça y ressemblait en tout cas, Fuery vient de de dire qu'il croyait que c'était un cake aux légumes, et Havoc, que c'était un tarte au citron périmé, je ne sais plus quoi penser) de ce midi et tous sont plongés dans leurs dossiers. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je veux à tout prix connaître l'identité de cette fille et ce paysage dont je dois me souvenir. Du coup je ne suis pas en train de lire les dossiers. Mais les autres ne sont pas plus surpris car tous les après midis, je suis comme ça apparement. Il n'y a que Riza qui me regarde avec un air blasé ( d'ailleurs j'aime bien ce regard qui m'est exclusivement destiné... elle a de si beaux yeux...), ahem je vais plutôt me concentrer sur cette 'enquête'... oui.. c'est mieux...

En vain, en vain, j'ai vérifié toutes les photographies que j'ai pu trouver mais rien, rien, rien!!! Je sèche complètement. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir si j'ai déjà été dans un paysage comme ça.. niet!!

je suis un peu las de cette recherche, je pense que je vais m'octroyer une petite sieste réparatrice, après tout je la mérite bien...

* * *

_ Dans une grande maison, un garçon et une fille s'amusaient à courir dans les couloirs. Le père de la fille, aussi blond qu'elle en fut rapidement exasperé et les envoya jouer à l'extérieur afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ses recherches dans la douce quiétude qu'il chérissait plus que tout._

_ À l'extérieur, la fille dit au garçon : _

_ «viens, je vais te montrer les collines, il y a un lac où on allait souvent avec maman avant qu'elle parte»_

_ le garçon la suivit et ils partirent sur des sentiers caillouteux où ils s'amusèrent à jeter des pierres dans le précipice. Puis ils arrivèrent au lac décrit par la fille._

_ Le garçon fut émerveillé par ce cadre naturel magnifique. Lui qui venait de la ville n'avait sans doute jamais vu de paysage aussi splendide. Le lac avait une forme arrondie presque parfaite, des arbres ça et là l'entouraient et formaient des lieux à l'ombre où l'on pouvait s'abriter et avoir l'impression de se trouver dans un havre de paix. Les collines qui entouraient le lac en le dominant de toute leur hauteur donnaient à l'ensemble une allure vraiment pittoresque._

«_Ca peut paraître idiot d'apprécier des endroits aussi simples, mais ma maman disait toujours que la simplicité vaut tous les trésors» dit la fille_

_ «je trouve qu'elle avait bien raison» acquiesça le garçon._

_ Alors qu'ils restaient là à comtempler le paysage tout en gardant leur mains enlacées, une voix retentit derrière eux : _

_ « Ah vous voilà tout de même!! vous pourriez prévenir quand vous vous éloignez!!! Roy je te croyais plus responsable que ça, et toi Riza, tu sais pourtant bien que tu dois toujours me demander avant de quitter la propriété!!! maintenant on rentre!!!_

_ Le dénommé Roy quitta des yeux à grand peine ce paysage de carte postale..._

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes déjà réveillé en sursaut après avoir reçu une révélation onirique, mais c'est ce qui vient de m'arriver et franchement, une telle interruption de sieste me déplaît au plus haut point.. je déteste être réveillé de cette façon, je préfère encore les coups de feu de Riza... mais l'idéal c'est un réveil en douceur après une grasse matinée...

Mais bref, cette fois-ci est différente car le rêve que je viens de faire est encore plus intrigant que le reste de cette journée. D'ailleurs, pour m'assurer d'une chose, je ressors la carte à l'origine de toutes mes recherches. Je voudrais vérifier une chose. Je la regarde, je me rends compte alors que le paysage de la carte correspond à celui dont je viens de rêver. Un paysage de carte postale...

Mais oui, maintenant ça me revient, ça remonte à l'époque où j'étais apprenti chez le père de Riza. Elle m'avait montré un haut lieu de son enfance, lieu où elle aimait venir rêver. Un décor de rêve dans un monde troublé...

Maintenant que j'ai élucidé le mystère du paysage, je pourrais peut-être faire le rapprochement entre cette déclaration et Riza. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait dit que ce paysage ne lui disait rien. M'aurait-elle menti? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça? Ce n'est pas le genre de paysage que l'on oublie pourtant. En même temps, la coincidence est possible et je continue de penser que Riza n'a pas pu écrire cette carte... impossible!!

Il n'empêche, j'aimerais lui dire deux mots concernant le paysage, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle m'a menti...

Je me lève sous les regards étonnés de mes subordonnés, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir éveillé à cette heure, alors ça les surprend. D'un côté je comprends, mais quand même, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me prennent pour un fénéant... Où va le monde franchement?

«Lieutenant, j'aimerais vous poser une question», je lui montrai la carte et je remarquai son air exaspéré, celui que j'aime bien.. hum ; «voilà, ce matin, vous me disiez que vous ne connaissiez pas ce paysage...

_ Oui et alors? Je ne le connais pas plus maintenant vous savez? Me répondit-elle sèchement.

_Et bien moi je pense le contraire, voyez vous? Après d'intenses.. hum.. barouf.. recherches, je me suis souvenu avoir vu ce paysage.

_ Grand bien vous fasse colonel, et qu'est ce que ça doit me faire??

_ Et bien justement, il s'avère que ce paysage, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez fait découvrir lorsque j'étais apprenti chez votre père. Oserez vous le nier maintenant??

Je l'avais mise au pied du mur en lui balançant tout ça comme ça. Je voyais bien qu'elle était gênée. Mais elle ne prit qu'un quart de seconde pour m'envoyer ses arguments :

_ J'avais oublié c'est tout. Et puis je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette carte, des paysages comme ça, il y en a une multitude!! je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites une fixation là-dessus colonel, vous avez tout plein de cartes signées avec même des adresses de greluches qui n'attendent que vous, et vous, vous restez là bloqué sur cette carte qui ne contient qu'une simple phrase, pas signée. Honnêtement, je ne vous comprends pas colonel. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire!

Elle s'est levée brusquement avec une liasse de dossiers et est sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Là c'est moi qui ne la comprends pas. Pourquoi elle s'est énervée ainsi? Pour un paysage en plus... En même temps c'est vrai que moi non plus, je ne me comprends plus, Riza a marqué un point : pourquoi s'intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi simple, une fille dont j'ignore tout alors que j'ai tout un tas de propositions très alléchantes?

Je pense que je devrais me mettre au travail. Je vais m'occuper de ces rapports que Riza a corrigé sinon je vais avoir droit à une autre esclandre, et ça, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

Alors je commence à prendre un dossier et je consulte les annotation que Riza a mises à certains endroits. Elle écrit drôlement bien, ça change de mes pattes de mouches ou de celles des autres gars. Elle, son écriture est fine, régulière et très agréable à lire...

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une autre dimension avec tous ces dossiers ennuyeux, je lève la tête pour voir ce que font les autres. Riza est revenue, elle semble calmée, elle est plongée dans son travail. Havoc a du sortir fumer une énième cigarette, Falman, Breda et Fuery sont en train de lire des documents sur un quelconque dossier. Passionnant en somme.

Je m'étire et je baille un coup. Les autres ne bronchent pas, trop concentrés c'est incroyable que des choses pareilles puissent exister!

Je décide de sortir, rejoindre Havoc peut-être, alors je relis une dernière fois les dossiers que jai paraphé, re-consulte les annotations que Riza a faites de sa belle écriture, et je sors prendre l'air.

Havoc n'est pas bien difficile à trouver, toujours dans le même coin pour fumer donc, prévisible. Je m'approche de lui, il me répond par un sourire amical et m'invite à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il me dit qu'il a remarqué depuis ce matin, mon attitude étrange après la réception du courrier. Je pense que je peux tout lui expliquer sans risque, alors je lui parle de la carte, du paysage, du message, de la réaction du lieutenant, de mes impressions, de mon rêve et de la nouvelle réaction du lieutenant. Je lui laisse assimiler cet afflux d'infos pour lui permettre d'y réfléchir. C'est bon de pouvoir se confier à un ami quand même.

La première réaction qu'il a eu fut un grand soupir du genre : 'et bin dis donc, c'est pas simple tout ça!!'. Puis il a enchaîné du tac au tac : ' moi je verrais bien Hawkeye écrire une lettre comme ça...'

Là c'est moi qui pousse un grand soupir, je pense que Havoc a du tomber sur a tête. Hawkeye! Écrire une lettre d'amour! À moi en plus! Alors là c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi! Et pourquoi pas me dire que Breda avait adopté un chien aussi?? Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et retourne vers mon bureau, bien décidé piquer un nouveau somme avant de finir ma journée tout en regrettant d'avoir abordé le sujet avec cet idiot de Havoc.

De retour à mon bureau, ayant remarqué que mes subordonnés étaient toujours concentrés, je me remettai dans ma position favorite : celle du repos du guerrier!! je me rendors tranquillement....

* * *

_Tous les membres de l'équipe de Mustang étaient assis autour de 2 grandes tables mises côte à côte. Ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance dans leur travail, grâce à la 'bienveillance' du lieutenant Hawkeye, et à présent, ils s'octroyaient une partie de cartes._

_ Il régnait une bonne ambiance dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Havoc pose ne drôle de question à Fuery : _

_ «Dites Sergent, est ce que vous avez déjà eu une petite amie?»_

_ Le pauvre sergent se trouva bien gêné, n'ayant jamais eu de petite amie, il avoua tout de même qu'il avait déjà été amoureux mais que c'était trop douloureux._

_ Havoc posa aussi la question à Breda et Falman qui avaient déjà eu une petite amie, mais que ça remontait à loin et que maintenant, leur situation de célibataire endurci leur convenait parfaitement._

_ Devant l'audace de Havoc, Roy eut envie de l'humilier un peu : «Et vous Havoc, avez vous quelqu'un en vue en ce moment?»_

_ Ce dernier répondit, le rouge aux joues qu'en effet, une fille lui plaisait bien, qu'il aimerait bien construire quelque chose avec elle, mais le souci est que cette fille était déjà fiancée à un autre. Cette réponse déclencha les éclats de rire de ses collègues._

_ Personne n'osa demander au colonel, tous connaissant sa réputation de tombeur. Mais Havoc sembla remarquer que Riza n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le commencement du débat. Alors il lui posa la question piégeuse sur ses amours._

_ «qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire que j'aime quelqu'un ou non?» avait sèchement répondu celle-ci._

_ «oh allez lieutenant, insista Havoc, tout le monde y est passé, il est normal que vous aussi. On est entre nous là, vous pouvez bien nous dire au moins si quelqu'un en ce moment vous intéresse...._

_ Sous la pression populaire, Riza avoua qu'elle appréciait bien quelqu'un depuis un moment, mais qu'elle doutait que cet homme puisse s'intéresser à elle, alors elle ne voulait pas s'accrocher à lui, c'était comme poursuivre une chimère...._

* * *

Re révélation onirique, re réveil brutal! Décidément, cette journée aura été bien agitée. Quel drôle de rêve encore une fois. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai revé des déboires amoureux de mes subordonnés... et pourtant, il y a un petit détail qui cloche, mais quoi???

Maintenant que je suis réveillé et que la journée est presque finie, autant me concentrer sur les nouveaux dossiers que Riza a posé sur mon bureau pendant mon inattention...nouveaux rapports, nouvelles annotations de ma subordonnée, décidément, j'aime beaucoup son écriture, je pourrais rester des heures à la contempler, un peu comme le paysage de ma carte... ma carte... mais d'ailleurs où est ce que je l'ai mise cette carte? Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je la sors de mon tiroir et la relis tout en lisant d'un oeil distrait le dossier sur mon bureau...

Je jure que cette fois-ci je suis bien réveillé, mais pourtant je viens d'avoir une nouvelle manifestation de mon subconscient qui aura été bien mis à contribution aujourd'hui. Maintenant que j'y repense, tout est évident, tellement évident que je n'ai pas su faire le rapprochement entre eux. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? C'est dans un sursaut qui n'est pas passé inaperçu que j'ai réalisé tout cela. Des années plus tard, certains anciens collègues me demanderont encore ce qui m'a pris de crier «eurêka!!!» dans mon bureau en faisant le V de la victoire (ridicule vous pensez? Moi aussi... avec le recul on se rend compte de notre intelligence si développée...).

Je sens les regards abasourdis de mes subordonnés, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas tout seul. La journée n'est pas encore terminée, une petite demi heure et le mystère sera définitivement levé... ou pas....

Minute papillon!! Et si je me trompais???? Non impossible tous les faits sont là, maintenant c'est plus qu'une évidence et cela ferait trop de coïncidences d'un coup. Tant pis, cette fois je tente le tout pour le tout.

Pour le dernier ¼ d'heure, je décide de continuer de lire les dossiers contenant les annotations de Riza. Je sens le regard lourd de reproches qu'elle me lance. Si je ne finis pas de parapher ces dossiers, elle ne pourra pas partir avant de les avoir paraphé elle-même (oui car ils sont à remettre aux supérieurs pour demain... ça non plus je ne l'avais pas vu...). Au pire je resterai un peu plus longtemps, ce qui me permettra d'echafauder mon plan pour la levée définitive du mystère...

Il est l'heure. Je vois tous mes subordonnés masculins se lever. Pour partir, ils sont ponctuels, mais je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que c'est une qualité. Remarque, je suis pareil à peu de choses près...

Riza n'a pas bronché quand ils ont claqué la porte en partant. Je me racle la gorge, elle remarque que je suis encore là et m'informe que c'est l'heure de partir pour moi aussi. Alors quand je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas fini mon travail, elle en est restée coi. Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais atteint d'une fièvre délirante. Ça m'a fait bien rire, surprendre le lieutenant n'est pas chose se replonge dans ses dossiers qu'elle aimerait bien finir pour rentrer chez elle. Je fais de même.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suit, j'ai bien réfléchi et je décide de mettre un terme à ma souffrance intellectuelle maintenant. Je laisse alors tomber les dossiers et je me lève sous le regard d'incompréhension de Riza. Je pense que maintenant il est temps de prendre les devants. Je viens me planter en face d'elle :

'grande inspiration' «Lieutenant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire» Elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air, j'ai un peu peur j'avoue

-Et bien allez-y. Répond-elle tout simplement.

Je me racle la gorge, allez je dois le faire, c'est important. Je lui montre la carte :

-C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé cette lettre. 'elle tente de protester' non ne dites rien, je sais que c'est vous, j'ai bien médité cet après midi (la sieste porte conseil) et tous les éléments relatifs à cette carte amènent à vous. Alors maintenant vous pouvez le reconnaître, ce serait bien.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et un air étonné (ça lui donne un charme fou ; hum). Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle ne répond pas du tac au tac à une de mes répliques. C'est la journée des découvertes. Puis elle se lève, jette un regard furtif dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte et de revenir vers moi. Elle me répond en murmurant : «Comment vous avez pu le deviner en une seule journée? Hem, comment avez vous compris???»

Elle est vraiment surprise. Mais pas en colère. Ouf, je suis rassuré, je vivrai encore ce soir. Mais maintenant il faut que je lui explique, mais par où commencer??

«Et bien, déjà, votre réaction de ce matin ainsi que votre interprétation du message m'avait mis un peu la puce à l'oreille. Mais pour tout vous dire, durant mes méditations intenses de cet après midi, j'ai eu deux résurgences de souvenirs qui sont remontés, dont celui que je vous avais expliqué. Là encore, votre réaction m'a surpris voire intrigué, alors mes soupçons se sont renforcés. Mais ce qui a définitivement confirmé mes doutes, ce sont les annotations dans les dossiers que vous m'avez remis. L'écriture est exactement semblable à celle de la carte. C'est là que j'ai définitivement compris. Vous êtes un bon corbeau Lieutenant, mais moi il est difficile de me piéger de cette manière. En outre, j'ai cru déceler dans tout ce que j'ai pu constater aujourd'hui, que vous aviez l'air de vouloir que je vous découvre. N'est ce pas??»

Elle me regarde toujours avec cet air intrigué, mais cette fois elle semble réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Enfin, elle pousse un long soupir qui se situe entre le soulagement et l'exaspération. Elle applaudit brièvement. Alors là... c'est moi qui en reste coi.

«Bravo, je vous félicite colonel, vous avez démasqué votre «admiratrice secrète». C'est bien, alors maintenant que vous savez tout, qu'allez vous faire? Me rire au nez? Travailler un peu plus puisque le mystère est résolu? Ou peut-être changer d'unité, je ne sais pas moi. Mais en quoi ça vous avance de savoir que je vous aime? Après tout, parmi vos nombreuses conquêtes, qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire? Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui n'était pas pour vous aider à résoudre cette grande énigme, mais pour vous en dissuader justement. Je vous ai écrit ce message pour me débarrasser de ce que j'avais sur le coeur parce que ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ça vous boulverserait autant. Vous m'avez habituée à un autre comportement colonel. Maintenant je suis désolée de vous avoir empêché de travailler aujourd'hui.»

Pour le coup, je ne l'aurais pas vue venir celle-là : Riza qui me dit d'un coup tout ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. Je n'en reviens pas. Toute cette mascarade pour moi? J'avais toujours pensé que depuis que l'on travaille ensemble, elle n'avait jamais développé plus que de la sympathie pour moi. Que moi, je ressente quelque chose pour elle me paraît plus normal. Mais que cela soit réciproque... J'en tombe des nues...maintenant que je sais tout ça ( même si je suis encore sous le choc que Riza ait ouvert son coeur comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. D'ailleurs je me suis pincé pour vérifier que je ne dormais pas... j'ai encore la trace douloureuse sur le poignet...). Maintenant que je connais ses sentiments, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai pu être un vrai muffle, à quel point j'ai pu la blesser ces dernières années, à quel point je l'aime moi aussi... J'aimerais bien le lui dire tout ça mais...

«Vous savez quoi Riza? Et bien je vous aime aussi.» et voilà c'est dit, c'est aussi simple que cela. Mais, on dirait qu'elle est contrariée «Ne vous moquez pas de moi en plus». Elle va pour sortir, et là, une impulsion peut-être.. ou pas mais je pense qu'il faut que je le lui prouve que je suis sincère cette fois-ci. Que pour une fois, je ne rêve pas de me trouver une nouvelle pintade pour une nuit, mais une Riza pour la vie. Alors je la prends dans mes bras. Ce qui lui arrache une exclamation de surprise qui ne dure pas.

«Me moquer? Riza, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie d'être sérieux avec une fille. Moi aussi je vous aime depuis longtemps sauf que moi, je l'ai vécu d'une manière moins... sage. Mais croyez moi si je vous dis que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous sont les plus sincères qu'un homme puisse ressentir...»

Elle se retourne pour me faire face, toujours dans mes bras, elle semble me croire cette fois. Tant mieux, parce que je ne me pardonnerai pas si je lui faisait du mal encore plus longtemps. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, elle a une peau si douce, une caresse égarée sur ses joues. On se rapproche, c'est trop tentant......

À partir de ce moment, Riza et moi on se tutoie, sauf au QG bien sûr.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'adore la Saint Valentin (même si maintenant le courrier ne m'intéresse plus autant cela va de soi), et je suis sûr que Riza partage mon avis sur le sujet...

**Alors?? comments??? même si vous n'aimez pas dites le aussi!! la critique est constructive^^**


End file.
